Sargeras' Awakening
by crazywildchild
Summary: Johnny Evans has come to Whitechapel to seek help from the knowing child, Logan. While Johnny arrives, the god of evil, Sargeras has awakened to claim what is his. His quest is to turn the world into his personal hell. Now, the gang has to stop him.
1. The Exorcist Arrives

**A/N: Hey, what's up? Yeah, I know I haven't been posting some new stories and chapters on other stories. I'm been busy. I'm very sorry. This is a requested story. You all remembered what happened in the Devil's Idol, but this isn't what it's about. Darth Ocnarf or Ocnarf, either or, has requested me to make this story about his character, Johnny Evans, a son of a witch and a descendant of Joseph, ya know, husband of Mary and adoptive father of Jesus and all. Johnny's ultimate quest is to destroy the devil. Somehow, the gang already defeated the devil, but the red haired bastard is back. Urgh. So much, hated that guy in the last story I made about him. Devil is just badass person to not have a sequel and get a more of an ass whooping. Logan, Sarah, Johnny, Erica, Rory, Robin, Ethan, and Benny are on the case of the return of the devil. So, here we go into the next story;**

Logan never felt more power in his life and his sister's a vampire. Something was, definitely, up. He didn't know what, but it wasn't as if he never felt it before, but this was different. He couldn't decide whether or not it was good or deeply evil. All Logan hoped was that this person is friendly. Blocks away from the twins' home, a chocolate brown haired teenager walked down the road aimlessly. He didn't know where that evil nemesis of God was. Last time, he heard about the demon being here. He shouldn't ever listen to Michael. Raphael was more of a good choice, he couldn't ever ask him. Johnny sighed.

"He's probably not here." He cursed.

His feet were killing him. Why didn't he bring his motorcycle instead? He rolled his blue eyes annoyed. He could fly and hadn't thought to find the demon that he searching for up in the air. He wasn't one to give up hope much. It wouldn't be the first time that he almost gave up. Johnny flew a couple blocks before he got tired from that.

"I wonder, where did he say that know kid lives?" He questioned himself.

Logan was bored out of his mind. He was constantly tapping his pen against his desk. He hadn't heard his sister come into his room. Sarah got the pen out of his hand. He snapped out of trance.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah yelled.

"Not sure about that. I get back to with that answer." Logan replied as he snatched the pen back.

"Stop that tapping." Her face was red with anger. I'm trying to study.

"Whatever," Logan looked unfazed by his sister's anger.

He started being bored with a computer. Sarah went out of his room and Logan got up from his desk chair to get an acoustic guitar of his. He hopped in his bed and started to scrum it for the right tune. Logan started playing one song that he sung only once. _Girl Next Door_. After that night when Satan attacked Whitechapel, Logan stopped playing that song and didn't have a clue why he wasn't playing it. Logan thought about why, but it only made him get a headache.

"Stupid headaches." He muttered angrily.

Between searching for the ex-archangel and his practices of Catholicism, Johnny didn't have much time to be a kid. He was a descendant of Saint Joseph, the adoptive father of Christ. It wasn't that Johnny knew that at a very young age, but his father, Jose, never gave him an idea that he might be one of those Catholics that would be saving the world one day from the evil Satan, himself. Johnny had been following the devil's trails for some time after he left the monastery. It wasn't that Johnny wanted this, but until now, Johnny and his father were searching for the archangel, Lucifier. This life wasn't supposed to be Johnny's. It was his father's mission, but when he was fifteen, he was at school. Jose was one of those stay home dads. That was only a cover story as he researched about the devil's whereabouts. That day as Johnny was at school; a powerful demon came to his house and burnt it to the ground.

Johnny's mother never was around, after that day as Jose told him that he would be always with him. He always felt that statement was true as he learned that he was wizard on his mother's side of his family. It wasn't as he needed to learn. Every time he tried was when he got in problem. His powers became easier to use when he started growing into them. He never truly stopped looking for the evil archangel. It wasn't one thing that he couldn't see that he was that he wanted those demons and the boss of them to go down. It wasn't that he couldn't get revenge as they went faster than Johnny could ever do. It wasn't as if he didn't ever know how to move faster than he could.

All he knew now was that this group of kids defeated the devil or this one named Logan, the knowing child. Logan was the key of his success if he wanted his revenge for his father's death as he would be the one to know how to do it. He knew that would the best place to start. It was one of those times you know that it would help you defeat the most evil in the world.

"Where are you, Logan, the knowing child?" Johnny asked no one. "You're my key to defeat that bastard!"

Logan looked towards his wall, where his computer sat boring through him. Logan couldn't shake the feeling that someone was looking for him. He needed shake that feeling because he knew that it would keep him up. Someone knocked and snapped out of the strange knowing trance that he was in. Somewhat that knocking wasn't coming from his door and what would it be if it wasn't the door. The brown haired hazel eyed teenager knew one thing that if he looked to his right at the window someone would be there. For one instant, he wished it would be Erica or Rory. Logan knew better to not think that because he wasn't one to believe those hopes as he knew too much. He didn't believe that this presence of an Exorcist, but it wasn't like a normal one either.

"Let's hope this guy isn't some revenge-getting person." He mumbled to himself.

The knocking was back. Someone was waiting impatiently at his window.


	2. Why Is That So Familiar

Johnny Evans was being impatience towards the human's timing of getting to his window. He really didn't like this kid already. Logan looked annoyed at the hybrid. It wasn't as knowing what would happen in your own life was fun. It got annoying after awhile. The guy was flying Logan knew that he wasn't a vampire by what he was wearing. A red short-sleeve shirt and jacket with a cross emblem printed on his back was paired with some black pants and shoes. Logan didn't see whatever he meant would be good to know what this guy was. The unusual human raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. Johnny looked at him as if he was naturally this lazy or what.

"I'm Johnny Evans."

"And you're here for my help. I know." Logan smirked.

Logan thought this was going to be interesting than he thought. The knowing human opened the window and was ready to make a sarcastic remark. The strange guy at his window flew in his bedroom. Logan didn't know why that feeling about that presence that he felt earlier that night. Logan knew one thing and it wasn't a good thing to get Sarah. Johnny might as well as knew how to kill monsters. He didn't want to get Sarah into this if he didn't need to. It wasn't as if Logan needed Sarah for this at all. Johnny looked over the room as the teenager lay back against the bedspread with guitar in hand.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked.

"I come to warn you and your friends about a power you might not be able to win against."

Logan rose from his bed and stood by his window looking out over the houses of his neighbor. His feelings were right on the mark again, which wasn't his favorite thing in the world.

"Alright, you got my attention." Logan replied annoyed at his powers.

"You guys are in grave danger as god of evil has heard about your doing with the devil."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The god of evil has been named Sargeras. He could put archangels like me down with one finger of his."

"Check that again you're an archangel." The younger twin looked as if he just got hit with craziest idea ever.

"I'm a hybrid of a witch and archangel." Johnny announced. "I have been at this camp that would take anyone that shows powers of the Greek Gods, but they don't think of an archangel as part of the gods. You wouldn't be the first to not believe me."

"No, Johnny. My reaction was out of shock because I'm usually the one to know about these things beforehand." Logan reinsured. "Now, tell me what do you want with Whitechapel and all."

"His followers are here waiting for his arrival from his deepened state. His followers are called the Legion of Nightmare Walkers. It wasn't so long ago I got this message from my employer."

Johnny reached into his interlining of his jacket for something. Logan thought something about it being a hologram because of what he saw this exorcist wasn't like normal ones with all of the experiment.

"Hey Logan. "A voice called out. Logan froze as his sister walked into his room. "Do you have any staples? My stapler went -."

The older twin froze when her eyes laid on Johnny and she quickly look towards her brother for some response.

"Who's this?" Sarah thumbed to Johnny.

"I'm Johnny Evans. I'm here to warn you and your brother."

"Yada yada yada," Logan added. "What was that message of yours?"

"This was." Johnny pulled over a small disk that hovered over to Logan.

A figure appeared and Logan recognized him as the image of God that he saw back when the Paranormal Wonders won.

"Hello, my dead boy. I have a very important assignment for you and group of others. A scene appeared from their fight of fighting the devil. These teenagers have been fighting the supernatural for quiet sometime. Penelope Weir will help you out if you seek her asset during this, as she is an Earth Priestess."

"Wait, Grandma's name is Penelope." Logan chuckled.

Sarah threw a punch at her brother's shoulder. "I'm going to tell her about your little comment."

The image of God spoke again. "I'm growing weak as my brother awakes. You and those teenagers are the only hope for the world's survival. I'm sure of what Lucifer is planning to do with this power when it takes over. Sargeras would be hard to defeat, but I do have faith in all of you. Good luck, my warrior."

The line cut dead. Logan was thinking so many possible ways this would go and all of them ended badly. If this was going to be the worst encounter with an evil that God, he, couldn't stop, and then it wouldn't be greatest thing in world if they lose this match. Logan wasn't sure what the world will be like. He hoped that he was wrong just this once. If Sargeras was getting stronger then his friends and Johnny had to come together in order to defeat this heinous creature that calls himself, the God of evil. Now, these Nightmare Walkers are waiting for their master to return to this world claim what is his. Johnny only hopes they will agree to help or it would be the end of world as they know and 2012 might just happen like what Mayans predicted if Sargeras isn't stopped.

Millions feet below the Earth's surface, the most feared evil was going to have a birthday of his own. Lucifer was pacing back and forth as he thought about his master, Sargeras, finally has most of his strength back from the battle of the Gods during the first seven days of creation. Lucifer wasn't pleased that he was trapped in his personal hell down there under the Earth's crust. A loud growl surrounded the god of evil as his frozen containment container.

"Lucifer," the voice growled annoyed.

"Yes, my lord." Lucifer knelt at the lord of darkness' feet.

"Have you send word to my followers, the Nightmare Walkers?" The growling voice asked.

"That's a complicated story, my lord."

"What's so complicated about it? You seem afraid of your own shadow." Sargeras yelled.

The forty-foot God stood from his throne. It was the longest time he had ever sat in his fiery seat. It had been millenniums after his brother, the brilliant god that everyone praises by, defeated him don't know what truly he is like.

"Don't doubt it, brother. You're time is about up as the ruler as this planet. It will be my turn to take the ruins of this world and called it my own." Sargeras screamed to the heavens.


	3. Ups & Downs

After the night Johnny Evans arrived in Whitechapel, Logan couldn't think straight. Erica was curious about this new student, who was twenty years old. Logan froze up as he needed her to stay away from Johnny. He didn't have to trust him just yet. He didn't know who could actually believe them. He did say that did believe him as how much supernatural things were his life. His sister and girlfriend were vampires and Rory was one too. Ethan was some Seer as Benny's grandma has told them. Benny and his grandma were priests. Sargeras wasn't his problem right at that moment. Logan wanted to think something other than that 'god'. His trust was limited to only a few. So much had happened over these months. His sister, her best friend, and Rory were transformed into vampires.

His gut instincts were actually something that he was chose as the knowing child for the world as Benny's grandma explained that he was a descendant of the Oracle of Delphi, if that was possible. He knew that it wasn't because the oracle never married. All she could do was see the past, the present, and the upcoming future. She was Greek and Logan was far from Greek. His mother was from African descent with a little blood of European. His father's family came from Poland, Scotland, and Germany. Somehow Logan knew better than to trust those sources because they didn't be born in the era when the Greeks were one of the most powerful civilizations. All he knew was that he might as well be related to the Oracle of Delphi as he knows too much for his own good.

Logan couldn't catch onto the idea of the gods coming down to Earth once in awhile and have kids. His thoughts shot to Robin and what was she really. He knew that she was the Satan's daughter. Was she a half archangel like Johnny?

"Logan, are you alive?" His teacher called.

"What?" Logan looked towards the front of the room.

His teacher looked as if he was going to kill him with the book in his hand.

"It looks like you are back with us. What's so important that it is taking your mind off of our topic?"

Logan wanted to say something that was true about his thoughts. This evil god named Sargeras is going to destroy this world as we know. All you have to protect yourselves are three vampires, a seer, a wannabe priest, undoubtedly knowing teenager, and an exorcist.

"It's nothing. I was daydreaming again." Logan told him, which was partially true.

The mission was only on Johnny's mind. Johnny couldn't believe the two siblings actually agree to help his quest to the end. He needed to get the old Earth Priestess on the team or grandson. If he could get that the daughter of the evil archangel, and then she would help if she knew how far she knew her powers. Johnny wasn't going to give up for Zeke's sake. If only the knowing child gave him a good map, and then maybe Johnny could find the priestess. The map led him into circles and it wasn't much better than a three-year-old drawing. It merely a circle! Johnny walked past a tree on Logan's and Sarah's block almost a hundred times today. He sighed as he sat the curb and flipped the paper over. A face with a peace sign was on that side.

"If you're reading this, Johnny, then you might have just figured out that you've been fooled by the knowing child." Logan wrote and laughed. "I can laugh at you, now. And I know that you aren't kidding either and now, I'll tell you where the old priestess is. She's lives on Huckleberry Drive."

"Stupid mortal," Johnny muttered and started walking.

"Hey Logan," Robin called for Logan to wait.

Logan waited.

Robin started talking, "I need to tell you something."

"Other than you're a half archangel." Logan said bluntly.

Robin stopped. "You know that by what."

"If you heard of Johnny Evans, then that guy was half archangel. What I thought was that you might be one as well."

"Oh, I should have known. He thinks I can't be trusted as I'm the Devil's daughter." She whispered.

Benny rushed to the two of them and asked, "Have you seen Ethan?"

"No, maybe Sarah has him around her finger again." Logan joked.

"Hey Benny, where's the fire?"

"It's something I've been having those dreams about this big dude that is called God's twin brother."

"Sargeras," Logan blurted. "There's a dark for every light. He's darker version of God so to speak."

Robin didn't look convince that the demon was back. He isn't able to destory the Lord. She didn't believe anything the friends of hers were talking about. Sargeras couldn't be back because that prison of his wasn't able to break by itself. Someone had to break it. Robin didn't believe that it was possible to think the world will end by that monster it wasn't as if they were going to have to save it again.

Benny looked rushed, "Come on, you guys, we got to my house. Grandma called me and said it was important."

Logan and Robin agreed.

Down above thousands of meters under the Earth's crust. Lucifer finished telling his master what these teenagers had done with his demon and him during their almost takeover.

"You have failed me once again, Lucifer. You did not do what I asked of you. Your task was simple to defeat those brats that could end my reign." The evil god said angrily yet calmly. His incredible patience was helping the ex-archangel. Sargeras grinned evilly, "Lucifer, I have been out of the game as you say now, but all I asked was for you to attack the world above."

The archangel flew quickly, but Sargeras stopped him in no time at all. The god's fist connected to Lucifer's jaw to his stomach and slapped the ex-archangel. It was obvious That Lucifer's actions made the dark God do what he had done. Sargeras surveyed his handy work and the dark archangel was bleeding in the places that he got hit in.

"That is what awaits those who do not follow my direct orders will receives do you understand, my puppet." The dark side of the heavenly father chuckled.

"I wished you weren't here and I could take over by myself." Lucifer muttered.

"What was that?" The dark lord snickered.

"I said, yes sir." Lucifer saluted, but he wanted to kill himself because of Sargeras was one of those divines that didn't really care about anyone expect himself.

Sargeras sat on his throne. His grinning had this smirk in it. Lucifer watched as the smirking didn't ease up. the devil walked out of the throne room and summoned a fireball in his hand. He growled as the fire was dancing around his hand. Lucifer threw it until he couldn't see it anymore. Now, he needed get that evil half of God out of this personal help for Lucifer. Sargeras wanted to world as his personal hell. He wasn't going let small characters to destory his dreams once again.


	4. Recreation of the Devil's Demon Army

All of the teenagers except Rory, who got detention for some odd reason, and Erica, who had somewhere to go, gathered themselves in the living room of the Weir residence. Logan looked amusedly at the irritated half-archangel. Grandma sat on an old green chair. The living room was peach color, but looked almost yellow with the little sun that went through the window. Robin, Logan, Sarah, and Ethan were sitting on the couch. Benny was highly interested with what Johnny had in his hands. Logan looked as bored ad he usually acted like when he knew too much. Sarah looked towards her brother and recognized the look on his face as he wasn't really going to enjoy the show. Robin was nervous if you could ever be when you see a person that gave you nightmares as much as they could without trying. Logan was afraid of that and he grabbed for her hand. He wasn't going to calm her down after see Johnny. Logan looked for answer to this frighten young woman's problem with the other half-archangel in front of them.

"Hey," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

She whimpered. Now, Logan felt so bad, but he didn't know why he felt bad. He knew about everyone's emotions, but Logan never understood what he felt when he saw people breaking down, blowing their tops and broken hearted. It was different Logan knew it as that.

Johnny looked at the teenagers in front of him. This was his army to take the evil god down. He couldn't believe that they were his only backup. That stupid CEO didn't join him for this battle as he told Johnny that he had enough of the talk of Jehovah and Sargeras. Johnny didn't realize that Logan wasn't interested in saving the world from the evil Sargeras.

"Alright, what are your powers?" Benny asked curiously.

"I'm a wizard as well as half-archangel." Johnny introduced himself. "I am Johnny Evans."

Logan smirked, "He's after the devil."

"Cool, you know Logan washed the devil inside of him." Benny grinned wildly.

"It's my funeral." Logan mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Johnny looked amazed. "How are you alive?"

"I'm just am." Logan shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Johnny glared at Robin as if saying how could let that happened. Robin looked away quickly. Logan didn't think it was fair for Johnny to make robin feel that she was still the one on her father's side. Logan got up from the couch and pushed Johnny into the wall of fireplace. Johnny's eyes widened as he saw Logan's expression.

"You know what. You shouldn't get our help if you go act like you know so much than I could ever know. I'm the one who decided that the madman could take on my body. It isn't Robin's fault for anything. If you want to blame someone, you can blame me."

Johnny glared at Logan the whole time he spoke about what he should or shouldn't do.

"You don't want get me angry." Johnny growled.

"That was real mature." Logan smirked happily. "You listen clear it's you that doesn't belong here and this isn't your playground."

"I told ahead of time." Johnny muttered.

A flame activated in his palm. Logan smirked knowingly. He didn't have to know his words would hurt the half-archangel's feelings. Then, Johnny should've understood if he made a wisecrack about Logan's friend. Logan looked amusedly as he did earlier, which made Johnny frustrated with him. Grandma Weir looked at the two, who were about to fight. She didn't have to know how Logan got upset with people when they had insulted or picked on his friends for their heads to cut off after their mistake. She didn't know the limits of Johnny when he came after muttering in some Ancient languages about how Logan fooled him earlier.

"Johnny, step down you cannot win this fight." The old priestess advised. "Jehovah had advice to watch for your anger to show and it has arrived by Logan's words. Logan, you might understand people's feelings than your own. It isn't what someone's eyes mean what they mean with their words."

Logan knew he couldn't argue with Benny's grandmother. She was right, but he knew that Johnny wouldn't see her way yet.

"Hey, old bag, you can't tell me what to do." Johnny glared at the old priestess. "I'm Silverman."

He shot the fireball towards a vase in a counter of the room. Logan knew that Johnny was pushing the old wise woman's buttons. It wasn't that it was something Logan knew in her eyes was that she was at the borderline like him with this half-archangel.

"Johnny!" Grandma said as she flicked her wrist and caught the fireball. "You cannot control angry over the death of father on us. Logan knows what can set you off. It isn't that you are not strong enough to face Lucifer by yourself. You cannot fight by yourself as you do not the way around these parts of the world."

After hours, fighting with Johnny, Logan yawned. Sarah looked towards her brother with disbelief.

"You're really crazy." She said.

"What am I crazy for?" Logan didn't look up from his homework and twirling his pen.

"You knew that he would get that way."

He nodded. "I always knew he wasn't to be trusted. You saw how frighten Robin was."

"I did." Sarah agreed.

"But."

"But what."

Logan thought for a moment to get his thoughts in order. "That isn't the problem. The problem is that he wants to get revenge for his father's death."

Sarah stopped and looked at him. The vampire looked at the knowing child with disbelief as Logan never acted like this. He would help someone in danger and their life is at risk, but taking revenge on people wasn't something Logan alright with.

"Logan? There is someone to see you." The twin's mother yelled down stairs.

"Okay, if it's Johnny, I'm not going to like it." Logan whispered to Sarah.

"What if it isn't? What then?"

"I'll think of something."

Then, Johnny was standing in front of the stairs. Logan hadn't believe what he was about to hear. Sarah and he weren't ever going to believe what he was going to say where they had to go to a camp that trained Greek demigods to be heroes and survive in the weirdest of situations. Logan knew one thing that they might not help.

Somewhere, under the Earth's crust, a yell of frustration was the loudest you could hear. The red haired tan skinned bloodshot red eyes devil kneeled in front of the forty some foot god. It wasn't that he was frozen of the anger of giant humanoid. Lucifer wasn't ready let go of his powers over the underworld. His home wasn't Sargeras' home. He couldn't believe that this was the stupid god he had served. Surely, he could go crawling back Jehovah.

"Lucifer, stand, I have a mission for you." The dark lord announced.

"What is it, my lord?" He asked with a bow.

"Go to the home of the Lord of Underworld and take the most eerie monsters you come in counter with."

"Yes, my lord."

"And get me more eyeballs for my dark berry cocktail." Sargeras commanded.

Lucifer left rolling his eyes. "Damn it, the stupidest lord that never walked upon this world. Hades, I hope you're at home because I'm coming for a visit."

The devil walked into the shadows and shadow travel through the underworld.


	5. Recruiting Our Allies

**What's up, Aaron-kun here. I changed the setting for what type of story this was. Now it's a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and My Babysitter's A Vampire. Either of those I don't own. The only ones that you might see that I own are Logan, Theo Hawkins, and maybe Castor Demos as well as Robin. Johnny Evans is the ownership of ocnarf (**.net/u/2165551/**). Now, the fun part begins. **

**Enjoy this chapter entitled: Recruiting Our Allies. **

The only one of them was excited about going to camp that doesn't exist in the mortal world like the Olympian gods or the tales of beginning of life on Earth. Benny wasn't as excited as he felt because he had a feeling of power again like he had with Stephanie. Logan knew several ideas of the Greek gods and they, also, have different aspects. Johnny flew with Erica and Rory as Sarah was babysitting her brother and boyfriend. The wannabe priest was already a hard job to handle. Robin had Benny begging like a dog on their way to the camp. They got to New York in quick timing. Logan knew one thing and one thing only that it wasn't going to be a great welcome to this camp. The five exit the car. A sleeping golden dragon was guarding a tree with a golden piece on its lower branch. Something told Logan that it was the Golden Fleece of the myth.

"Wow, is that really real?" Benny stepped forward curiously, but Logan stopped him.

"Don't go near the dragon." Logan warned.

Johnny looked at him as if Logan has been there before. Something was telling Logan about this world, but Johnny didn't know who was telling him. Sarah looked at her brother as she wandered if he knew more than he usually did. It wasn't a surprise to his crew that he knew more than any other. Logan looked over the valley that some wouldn't ever see in lifetime. There was a barrier that would keep out any unwanted intruders. Spring Break, for the group of misfits, started yesterday and Logan didn't believe that Johnny came for Spring Break. He knew what he believed that he was there for revenge.

"I, Logan Brand, the descendant of the Oracle of Delphi, give these people permission to enter into the world of the Gods." Logan blurted.

He stood still for a moment as if he was in some trance as he spoke the previous words he said. He knew something of what he just said had something to do with letting people that cannot see what he saw. Johnny smirked.

"I knew it, a descendant of the Oracle of Delphi. Well, the first oracle that lived over centuries ago, she was only one to have any children. It was different as she had a son. He shared the gift of sight as you could see you have as well as knowing is what clear-sightedness lets the holder see beyond what's truly there. Here's the consequence that his name was ΛΟΓΚΑΝ or the English translation would be Logkan."

Logan didn't look very pleased with that response. "Fun"

Johnny laughed. "I thought that I would have to give you guys the permission oath in Camp Half-Blood."

Erica looked as if she was being feed into the bore train. Rory wasn't sure who he should have been listening to. Benny, Robin, Sarah, and Ethan were watching Logan as if he just was someone else for a moment. A blonde boy and redhead girl walked over to where they were. The redhead had an orange tee with the name of the camp that Johnny just spoken of. She was in some jeans that doodled all over. The shirt had some dry paint on it as if she just made herself into a regular old sculpture. The guy was watching Logan as if he knew something that it he told no one would believe him. His eyes were stormy gray. He looked as if he was thinking about something else at the very moment as he watched them carefully. His blonde hair was unkempt and it was more of a dirty blonde. His tanned skin was covered by a white long sleeve short and an orange camp tee upon that white shirt. His jeans were messed by some dog. A wristwatch was on his wrist, but Logan knew that it wasn't what it appeared. The blonde male had a container connected to his belt.

Erica smiled twirling a piece of her hair, "A California guy. I like this camp already."

The blonde laughed. "That isn't true if I was a 'California guy', then I would have blue eyes than gray. I'm Theo. This is Rachel. What brings you here? There isn't any here except campers in woods."

Logan was speechless the guy in front of him, Theo, was denying whatever he just saw. Johnny smirked at the confused knowing child. His blue eyes went to the two that didn't realize who he was. None of the others noticed that it wasn't tress in front of them, but a camp that trained the half-mortal children of gods. Logan sighed.

"Johnny?" The guy named Theo asked in disbelief.

The redhead looked at her friend, "Who's this?"

"Rachel, this is the guy Annabeth told you. He's the half-archangel."

The girl named Rachel's mouth formed into an O shape. Logan wasn't surprised that this Theo guy was smart and could remember the little details about Johnny. Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory, except for Robin, were impressed with the almost California guy.

"Logan, what you see isn't as make believe as you might think." Theo smiled. "You do have the clear-sight. I'm not impressed as you're one of the descendants of the first Oracle."

Rachel looked at the travelers, "I'm the present oracle."

Logan blinked and questioned quickly, "You can't be like the Oracle from back then."

"No, I'm newest host of the spirit of Delphi. The spirit has been moving from host to host." Rachel explained.

"Come on, Chiron would probably want to speak to you." Theo said. "I, Theo Hawkins, give you permission to enter camp."

Everyone, except Robin, Logan, and Johnny, were in amazement.

"There was truly something there." Sarah said shocked. "Logan, how did you know?"

Theo and Rachel looked at each other. Theo spoke, "He has an ability only few mortals have like Rachel."

Ethan questioned, "Aren't you mortal?"

"I'm a Demigod, half-god and half-mortal. I'm a son of Athena." Theo fully introduced himself.

"What's with Demigods?" Benny wondered.

Logan rolled his eyes in a way that could tell of them that was the dumbest question ever. Theo was about to answer as Logan interrupted him, "A Demigod isn't a normal human like me and you. They have the blood of the Olympian gods and can't be killed very easy."

Theo started laughing as he walked down a hill that lead into the camp named Camp Half-Blood.

"Come on," Rachel told them. "Theo's right. We got to get you guys to Chiron."

Theo and Rachel guided the group of misfits though the camp to a big house that was on a hill colored of the sky. Johnny and Robin had been there once, but it ended after a week. Some of the campers were watching the new kids with amazement. If Theo or their Oracle were guiding them, then something was familiar to what happened to them as they watched that documentary on the camp. Theo and Rachel walked up the steps, opened a door and step inside and the other followed into the mansion like house.

"Chiron?" Theo called. "Where is that centaur?"

Rory choked, "Centaur? Like those big guys with horses' behinds."

Rachel said, "He's probably at the archery range. His class might have just started." Rachel looked at the clock on the wall.

"Are you serious this guy Chiron is a centaur?" Rory asked and both of their "tour guides" nodded.

"Chiron is a centaur. He's also the trainer of Demigods in order for us to learn these abilities to stop monsters that are trying to kill us." Theo smiled. He looked at his watch and froze. "I got to go for battle practice with my cabin. You guys hang out in the den with Rachel. I'll call Chiron to get here. Later."

The son of Athena ran out as if a monster was going to kill him. Rachel laughed as she knew he was rushing to his death by his counselor and half-sister. The group walked into the den and looked around. There was a leopard head mounted to the wall, some arm chairs, a couch, and a coffee table. It wasn't something Logan would want, but it seems as if there was something else controlling this room. Sarah looks at her brother as she wanted to know more about this world that he could only see before Theo told them anything.

"Rachel?" Sarah called.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with this clear-sight? Do many people have it?"

"Only a few can see through the mist. Demigods have some trouble seeing through the mist. Mostly all of the humans in world can't see though these magically filter. That you see something else than what is truly there."

Sarah nodded. Rory and Benny were exploring the room looking from the floor to the ceiling. Johnny sat on one of the chairs and Ethan did the same thing. Rachel, Sarah, Logan, and Erica sat on the couch. Rory flew to the leopard's head. The leopard licked its lips as Rory got closer to him. Logan and Ethan jumped from their spots to get to Rory before it was too late. Ethan got Rory's left leg as Logan held the right down. Rory toppled onto the Seer and descendant of one of the previous Oracles. Benny stepped forward towards the planted leopard head.

"Benny, don't go near the leopard head." Ethan warned.

"Why not? It's harmless."

The disfigured leopard head scowled.

"Hey Benny. Ethan's right." Robin called. "He's not harmless."

"You guys are no fair." Benny pouted.

"We don't want to tell your grandma that a disembodied head ate her dimwitted grandson." Logan said bluntly.

Johnny chuckled. Their thoughts were always going to the reason why they came to this camp. Rachel disappeared after a while. Logan couldn't blame her because his friends were nuts. He rolled his eyes at Benny and Rory's antics. It wasn't much of crazy as it would usually be for them at Whitechapel. Logan's head went into overdrive as always. It wasn't as Logan knew that this wasn't going to work. They froze as what they were doing, when they heard galloping. It stopped and rolling of wheels were started. An middle aged man in a wheelchair appeared at the walkway. He started stroking his bread as Rachel walked behind him. Logan had a feeling again. This was Chiron. He's mortal! He's no centaur.

"It's good to see you two again." He rolled up to the end of the couch and the first chair. Chiron folded his hands. "What are you doing here, Johnny?"

"Chiron, we need help the evil has arrived." Johnny said.

"Are these your friends?" Chiron looked at the group of misfits. "Oh, Logan may have you grown."

Logan didn't even know what to say. He's been part of this world. What was wrong with that? It would have prove what he said at the hill above the camp was true. Sarah looked at Logan as a different person. She didn't know what to say to Chiron's word either. Her thoughts were rushing trough her head. Her brother was part of this Anicent Greek world. What did that meant for her? Her eyes were planted on her brother like everyone else's eyes. Logan looked paler than normal. He knew that it might not be good if he hadn't know that this wasn't going to happen. The younger sibling had this look that he wasn't in their world anymore.

"Logan?" Erica called.

He didn't speak or made eye contact with living person in the room. He stared blankly at a wall with his eyes as pale as when Ethan goes into his visions. He was spacing out when something comes to him. Then past called for him.

A small child crawled around the floor of the den. His sister was silently sleeping in his mother's arms. The child wasn't as old as a year. He roamed the living space as an adventurer. A heartily laugh came from a middle-aged man in the wheelchair.

"This child will be one of the most powerful beings like his ancestor, the Oracle of Delphi." Chiron watched the younger twin as he crossed floor with adventure twinkling in his eyes.

"He can't know about my past until he is old enough." The younger man told the old Centaur.

Chiron nodded, "I believe that is the right thing for the young hero."

"Hero?" The woman blunted. "What does that suppose to mean, Chiron?"

"Oh, what I meant was 'young one'." Chiron quickly told the small child's parents.

The small child escaped the den and crawled up the stairs to the top floor. Someone was there bringing down a ladder. The little child sat up and watched. Logan was amazed by what did that. The guy had some abilities or something. Logan knew he couldn't do that. The blonde guy climbed with a smirk. The one year old crawled to the ladder and looked up. He cooed excitedly and a little giggle came out.

"Logan, do you want to join me?" The blonde teenager asked.

Logan cooed. His hazel eyes sprinkled. The child reached up so the being could pick him up. Logan put his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. The guy flicked his wrist and the child flew up to him. Logan giggled as he put his thumb back into his mouth.

"I'm never going to understand you mortals." The young god laughed. "Are you very curious?"

Logan pulled out his thumb and turned his head sideways.

The blonde haired teenager laughed, "You don't know what I'm saying."

He giggled again. His hands waved upwards and downwards.

The teenager grinned, "Come on, I want you to visit the Oracle."

Logan gave him a questioned look.

"Whatever if you don't know what I'm talking. Here's the fun".

The teenager climbed until he popped his head into the hole. There is the middle of the room was a mummified body. Wrinkles were the least of her problems. The sun was coming from a broken window. Logan could only see the old ghoul of the Oracle. It was like the sunlight was making a spotlight only for the body that the Spirit of Delphi Oracle. The ghoul in the tie dye dress was motionless and the small child crawled to the ghoulish figure. He stopped and sat on his bottom staring up.

"This is the fifteen hundredth oracle that walked the world as the Oracle of Delphi. I'm the god of prophecy, Apollo."

Logan was more interested in his feet when Apollo spoke. The small child, the future knowing child, laughed as he pulled his foot out of his mouth.

"The future savior of this world would had to be you, but you wouldn't remember any of this."

Logan blinked as his head throbbed. Johnny looked at him as if he had the most important vision ever. Sarah put her hand onto his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Logan nodded. "Are you sure?" He did again.

"Rachel, can you go fetch Will for us?"

"Sure, Chiron." The present Oracle walked out of the room.

Logan didn't feel that good and this house wasn't even helping at all. Those visions are usually coming to him when he it was slept, but it was scary right then. The knowing child got up and was a little woozy. It was frighten. Logan fell.

"Logan!" Sarah yelled.

The vampire ran to her brother and Chiron rolled to the unconscious teenager that got the worst realization of his life. Johnny looked at Logan without any reason to worry about the one that didn't believe what he was talking about. Lgoan believed him now, but he didn't know that the knowing child was actually a descentant of the one of the previous Oracles. Johnny smirked as he knew what was going to happen if Logan helped with this. He would go mad. It wouldn't be the first time Johnny asked someone for help and they did the same thing. It was going to more complicated than he first thought.

Logan wasn't down for the count. Sarah was worried about her brother, but she didn't feel that she should go with Will. She was glad that Erica took up that job. Sarah would see him later and figure out what did he mean on the hill. '_I, Logan Brand, the descendant of the Oracle of Delphi, give these people permission to enter into the world of the Gods._' The vampire looked over at Johnny and knew something about he had to do something for her brother act that way. Chiron sat in his wheelchair as he pulled up to Sarah.

"My dear, do not be afraid for your brother because Apollo's children are excellent healers." Chiron smiled as he back his wheelchair by Sarah's side of the couch.

Chiron had this sad look in his eyes, but he was trying so hard to hid it. "Johnny, why have you brought them here?"

Ethan asked, "Wait, we haven't heard the whole story."

"Alright, I'll tell ya." Johnny started. "Once humanity accepted a truth of they were not alone in this universe and planet. Those who possessed superhuman powers were seen in those ancient gods such as Zeus, Odin and many others, but there were two things in particular that were above Sargeras and the LORD, one of light and darkness. Sargeras respected his brother but when the creator of the universe, whom they regarded simply as the Supreme Decree that Jehovah would be the ruler of the world. It would be called ground war for this decree will be its opposite decided to think an army of monsters and evil humans reigned but not fought alone. Jehovah brought together a group of humans with special abilities and powers were fighting one of the biggest war ever seen. It was hard, but Sargeras was defeated, after a long and epic battle that determine our future, special beings to survive. Jehovah considered them gods to their heights, Zeus Poseidon and Hades helped to change the grant and support them the titles of gods, who now support and even included in the Universal Divine Council."

"There's a divine council." Benny smiled excitedly. "That's so cool!"

Robin slapped him.

"Thanks." Johnny's words was like venom when it came from his mouth. "They believe that Jehovah and Sargeras are the only planetary gods. Gabriel told me that there was one on each planet of galaxies and worlds that exist in this universe, one of these agreements was that a half-archangel could train here. Robin and I could train at the camp half blood if I wanted. Finally, the gods met together as a sort of un-extragalactic and deal with large threats, the Lord gave them, the three great gods of the Greek, titles as honorary members, is a fair guess."

Rory's eyes brightened, "The vampires have a seat too."

"Not really as you were the prototype that could not choose to give control weaknesses as stakes or sunlight. I think the cmainates and demons was with almost mimsa force. Either Jehovah or Sargeras could reverse his transformation into vampires just do not want. Sargeras put those weak points as punishment and his brother saw it as a fair measure to control and defend the humans." Johnny said, "That's why I...we need your help."

Chiron looked at him trying to read him. "Although, they can not defeat Sargeras faced, some data may give us the advantage."

Sarah watched Chiron as he spoke, "I'm very sorry, the gods have spoken that they wouldn't have any part in this."

Johnny's eyes gave off anger as the others saw. He stormed off. The guy with Rachel walked into the room.

"Chiron, Logan's resting now. Somehow he has a high fever."

None of the teenagers knew what Chiron's eyes movements were about. His hand went over them and spoked in an ancient dialog.

"He shouldn't have come." Chiron shook his head. "You guys mind if I will talk to Sarah alone."

Sarah was frightened about what Chiron would say.

"Sarah, you probably know by now that you are also part of this world too." Chiron said calmly.

She nodded as Chiron continued. "Logan isn't the only one that can see. You have the gift too, but I'm not such if the gift is with you."

Sarah smiled slightly, "What is with this power that Logan has?"

"It's like premonition, but it isn't like that. He might see the future, the near present or even see the past. Most demigods can see these visions in their sleep. I'm not entirely sure about Logan's abilities to know enough about what this is."

Chiron stroke his bread in thought. Sarah wanted to see her brother because she was worried.

"Chiron, where's my brother now?"

"He's in the infirmary. You can go ask Rachel where it is." Chiron told her.

Sarah rushed out of the room and out the house. Rachel was waiting for her and she took her to her brother, who was lying unconscious. It couldn't whatever she thought his work was part of them and it wasn't real to people, who don't see whatever goes bump in the night is in this where. It was overwhelming.


	6. The Devil's Visit & Nico's Warning

Nothing changed in the gloomy palace of his friend's. Hades wasn't one to change it over the centuries. The palace was like a darkly copy of Olympus. There was a beautiful garden down in the Underworld, which was the belonging of the Queen of the Underworld. Lucifer walked to the entrance and pulled the knocker, the door opened was opened by the goddess of plants, flowers, and young life. Lucifer smirked as she hadn't changed as she was still beautiful.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Persephone asked.

"My lady, I came to consult with Lord Hades." Lucifer said coolly.

The goddess rolled her brown eyes. Lucifer wasn't one to come usually. She was wondering what his business was with her husband. If he came to the palace, then something was going to be a terrible visit.

"Come in," The goddess said opening the door.

The arch-angel walked into the palace of the Lord of the Underworld. The foyer was like he remembered. The fountain was on flames. It had these gloomy decorations. A stairwell was painted onyx. Persephone brought him to the Throne Room, where his old friend was sitting discussing with a boy about something or other. Lucifer wasn't much interested. The pale olive skinned boy was talking to Hades in such a manner that Lucifer didn't know what to think. The poor ruler of Underworld hadn't had a demigod child in so long. How long has it been since the Big Three made that pact? When was that war again? The Oracle's prophecy was at predicted in the end of the war in 1945. If Lucifer couldn't have any kids until that prophecy would kill him, not literally.

Persephone walked out of the room as it was spring and she didn't need to stay. That boy looked familiar to Lucifer by he didn't know why. The redheaded devil watched the family quarrel with undefined smirk.

"Nico," Hades told the boy venomously.

"Yes Dad?" Nico answered as venomously as his father spoken previously.

"This is not up for argument. I have decided."

"Lord Hades," the boy pleaded. "Don't do this. The other gods have seen what you were able do with the Battle of Manhattan. Their siding was with -."

Hades yelled, "They have not seemed to figure whether or not they need me."

"They do need you. You're the one that protects the entrance of Tartarus so none of those beasts return."

"That is enough, Nico." Hades yelled.

Nico stopped with a sigh. He called on the shadows. The shadows engulfed him and when the shadows were gone, the boy was also gone.

"Impressive." Lucifer said at a loss of words.

"I know."

"My lord, I need some of your captives." The devil asked politely.

"Why still I agreed with that?"

"Lord Hades, I can see that you fighting those bonds with those idiotic gods." Lucifer wanted to get him on his lord's side. "I'm asking for monsters to fight in our army."

Growls came from the Gate of Tartarus.

Lucifer smirked as he thought, '_yes, my friends, you would be released to the hands of Lord Sargeras._'

"What are you going to do for me?" The lord of darkness looked at Lucifer as if he was a newbie at being a henchman. It was an amusing look.

"I am here as a messenger, but if you have question for my master, he would agreeably discuss what those reasons are."

* * *

><p>Logan walked in a fog filled place. It wasn't like he knew what was going to happen. He never did know what would happen when he was dreaming in the dream realm. The knowing child knew nothing about what his dreams would make him experience or what those dreams would make him see. Sometimes Logan didn't know if he was going to be alive after those freaky dreams. He wasn't one for guessing. It wasn't him. He was the one not think about what would actually happen if the pendulum was to be let go, then Logan would go with the flow.<p>

"Hello Logan." A voice said.

Logan spun around and saw a woman. Her hair was long chocolate brown in a braid with golden ribbons circling around the braid. Her eyes were full of judgment and power. It felt as Logan couldn't put words to what it felt as he never felt this power before. She was in a simple white dress.

"The knowing child, you are not fit." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Logan said confused.

"Pardon me." The lady gasped. "I am the Queen of Olympus." She humbly curtsied.

"Okay." Logan looked unfazed, "whatever you believe."

The lady of the peacocks said, "Do not disrespect me, mortal."

Logan laughed as he thought what Theo Hawkins, son of Athena, told his friends and he were mortals, but he was the only one of the group that could see though the mist, the curtain that hides what is truly there. The goddess' anger skyrocketed. As Logan thought about it, he knew that this Queen of Olympus was Hera, the goddess of marriage and heaven. He knew her stories, a bunch of myths, were made by the Greeks or the Romans, if Logan thought about the different aspects. He never realized some of those feelings were actually beings that could control the laws of nature and create a new being that can also rewrite those laws. Hera looked at Logan as if he just made sense of this world that was in the shadows of world that he lived in for so long.

"Do you want to learn what these powers that you have received from the Gods are able to do?" The Queen of the Heavens asked.

Logan took in what Hera asked him. He knew he didn't know what was these powers limits, but he knew one thing after what happened in dreams he would have to realize that it was truly real or wasn't.

"If I believe that you're Queen Hera, what are the limits of my powers?"

Hera looked puzzled by Logan's question even when it was hypercritical question. Mere mortal got his answer.

"That's what I thought." Logan smirked.

Hera thought, '_This mortal has not a clue why I have chosen him for this team of powerful beings. He cannot know what this team would mean._'

Logan chuckled, "You think that I don't know what these power means. I know exactly why I have my powers. One, I'm a descendant of an oracle. Two, I'm committed to save people without any cost. Three, you want champions as you don't have any demigod children to fall back on."

Hera didn't want to admit that she underestimated him. The gods wouldn't ever make mortals believe that they were wrong and the mortals were correct. This mortal, her champion, had stepped into the realm in which he was born into. Somehow, Hera didn't except that the mortal could come so close to the truth.

Hera didn't want to show the mortal much emotion to his own answers. He knew that wasn't anything he figured out those things in mere seconds as he didn't believe much about either. The knowing child took what his purpose was as a joke. The queen of the heavens didn't believe that this was the same person that had so much curious when he was child to find himself faced to the mummified body of the previous Oracle. This was her champion. He was hard to get through to, but it wasn't something he could get if she only told him.

Hera smiled, "Hero, I wish you luck to find your destiny lies until then I bid you farewell."

The goddess snapped her fingers and vanished. Logan felt his headache return. He dropped to his knees and lost conscious.

* * *

><p>Shadow Industries is a corporation that was founded by John Shadow's father, who was a brilliant businessman. Shadow is the CEO of Shadow Industries. This wouldn't be the first time Johnny came for a visit. His secretary was nice and all. It wasn't something that could cause you to take a double-take. She was gorgeous. Johnny sat between two chairs with his arms across two tops of the chairs.<p>

"Mr. Evans," The secretary's sweet voice called. You can see "Mr. Steele, now."

Johnny tried not to laugh at Shadow's new cover name. Stevenson. Swanson. Sheppard. His newest name was Steele. That could make anyone to produce tears. The pretty secretary walked to the huge doors and pushed. Her smile became superb. Johnny felt his heart melting because of that smile. What a lucky bastard. Johnny didn't like when he saw people with people that you actually would want to be.

John Shadow and Johnny are known as brothers. Johnny helped him in a museum against a harpy in which Johnny helped Percy and have since kept in touch, but John prefers to work alone does not hesitate to ally with Johnny when there is a big threat. It differs from the centers where no power is not only a well trained and vigilant with money as his family's company, Shadow Industries, is one of the largest in United States and makes sure not to fall into the wrong hands and fights common crime no monsters or gods but when he meets with them is a rookie compared to the other.

Johnny couldn't believe that John would have to think about the proposal. Both of them knew what they had to do. They had to team up once again and defeat their foe. Dark Red Warrior and Silverman would be taking charge of the battle. Johnny walked through the door and secretary closed the door when he entered. Shadow was on his cell phone and turned facing the window. Another person was in the room. The man was around seventeen years of age. His hair was cut short. It was dark brown. His eyes were dark as if he had some past that haunts him. Johnny walked to the unoccupied chair next the dark teenager. Shadow turned back to Johnny and the stranger. His chestnut hair was short and parted to the left. Shadow was in his ordinary dressy suit. His navy blue blazer parted. The dress shirt was black. His slacks were a color that Johnny couldn't figure if they were blue or black.

Shadow walked around his desk and leaned against it. His arms crossed over his chest and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hello friend." Shadow started. "It's been a long time."

Johnny nodded, "Yes, it has been."

The strange teenager got up and said, "I think I would be going."

Shadow shook his head to the stranger and replied, "Jesse, stay. We need your help to destroy Sargeras."

Johnny stood and raised his hand, "Any friend of Shadow is a friend of mine."

Jesse nodded and took the hand, "Thank you, I have to do something to redeem myself."

"Johnny, have you heard anything else of what Sargeras is doing?"

The exorcist shook his head, "I haven't, but I've found him."

"The knowing child? This might turn this mission around."

"Who's this knowing child?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Logan Brand."

Jesse's eyes tripled in size as he said, "Logan is this knowing child. He thinks I am in Limbo."

"He knows you aren't in Limbo." Johnny told him. "He has forgiving you. I could feel that."

The vampire looked at the half-archangel with doubt, but he last time Jesse talked to Logan was during their battle. He was strike into the heart with a sharpened wooden chair leg. Jesse woke, after the battle, in the back of the school with a note explaining where Logan strikes him. It wasn't his heart, but he had to hit a spot that was by the heart in order to make his sister and friends think that Jesse wasn't here with them anymore.

"I owe Logan my life." The vampire admitted. "I'll fight with you on your mission. It is what Logan meant by keeping me alive I believe."

Shadow nodded as he thought Logan wasn't a bad kid.

"Johnny, how is this guy's leadership skills?"

"I'm not sure. I've been fighting with him the whole while I known him." Johnny looked angrily at nothing.

The planning of saving the world was started. The vampire and the two heroes began the process of the game plan.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked through the camp of demigods and there were many of them, but she was told this was only spring break. Some are year-round campers and some were just visiting with their friends like Annabeth, Theo's half-sister, Theo Hawkins, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and their Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She wondered about what was her place in this world. Her brother was the knowing child and has a connection to what they called their Oracle. She wasn't feeling good to think what she had with this world like her brother. It wasn't something she always thought about. Sarah was a vampire, but had a past that could be connected to this ancient society.<p>

All of them were having a good time. She lost track of the others. She knew Robin was keeping her eyes on Benny and Ethan as she knew what to except from this training camp. It was just that a training camp, where demigods came to train their minds and bodies. It wasn't that Sarah believed in the different gods. It wasn't something she knew about. Sarah wasn't sure if she could take these ideas of theirs. Erica was watching Logan and she was worried as much as Sarah was. It was almost five pm and he wasn't awake yet. She didn't believe that he was going to be one of heroes of this prophecy that Rachel dished out just moments ago.

_Heroes will face the dark divine king._

_He will arise within the year of spring._

_To take what he desires._

_The world will end with fires._

_The goddess of the heavens will call upon her champions._

_The knowing child will have to execute his decisions._

Sarah couldn't understand what Rachel meant by that. She knew one thing that her brother will know, but what would he know. She walked up to the top of the hill that she stood on at the starting of that day. it was amazing and she wondered about what this meant when Logan saw it. It wasn't something she could just believe like her brother. Someone stood with her. She didn't realize they were there until they opened their mouth.

"Sarah, he has awakened." The voice told her.

Her head turned and no one was there. She hoped that she wasn't going crazy. It wasn't something she was used to. She saw Erica flying up to her.

"Sarah!" She yelled. "Logan is awake."

Sarah smiled, "I know."

The blonde gave her a look that told her how she knew that.

The two vampires went to the infirmary in the Big House. Many campers were crowding around to see who this knowing child was. Logan looked lost. He was sitting Indian style the bed with curiosity filling his eyes. Sarah was about to cry. A girl that Sarah recognize as Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, which she met on the way to the top of hill and she was helping her brother out of his confused state. She was nice. Piper was sitting on Logan's bed telling him that he was fine. Logan's eyes looked lost still even though the Charmspeak that Piper was performing wasn't working on him. A blonde stood by her brother's bed, but she didn't recognize him at all. He was a regular built guy. His eyes were the color of the sea. He looked as if he was planning on saying something. He didn't like anything like a son of Athena. Sarah was guessing he wasn't. He didn't look like a demigod or Sarah felt that he wasn't a demigod.

Piper looked at him, "Cast, go get Chiron."

He nodded and jumped over a bed that wasn't being used. "I'm on it, Pipes."

Piper's eyes changed color as she yelled as Sarah assumed he was one of her good friends. "Stop calling me that, Demos."

"I'm never going to stop, McLean."

Sarah stepped though the crowd to get to her brother. She dragged Erica though too. Sarah could feel the tears built up as she nearer to him. She couldn't stop herself. The tears were getting hard to control. It was more than she could bear. Her brother looked towards her with a grin. She crashed into his chest and he groaned.

"Logan, you dope."

"I'm fine, Sar." Logan said quietly, "I'm going to fine."

"No, you're not going to be. You might die." The older twin cried.

Logan smiled, "I'm not going to die. I have to you caught me."

"You're just a big idiot." Sarah smiled as she hugged her knowing brother to death.

* * *

><p>The ancient centaur called a counselor meeting. It was only way to see what was their numbers. The group of misfits joined in this meeting. Logan was sitting by the wall across from the old centaur. He was thinking of what Hera was meaning to tell him. He was her champion. She was his patron. The counselors were around the Ping-Pong table like it was usual meeting. Clarisse La Rue, the counselor of Ares' cabin, Annabeth, the counselor of Athena's cabin, Piper, the counselor of Aphrodite's cabin, Miranda Gardiner, the autumn, winter and spring counselor of Demeter's cabin, Percy, the counselor of Poseidon's cabin, Leo Valdez, the counselor of Hephaestus' cabin, the Stoll brothers, Conner and Travis Stoll, the co-counselor of Hermes' cabin, Pollux, the counselor of Dionysus' cabin, Lou Ellen, the counselor of Hecate's cabin, Butch, the counselor of Iris' cabin as well as Clovis, the counselor of Hypnos' cabin and Nico di Angelo, the counselor of Hades' cabin. It wasn't a surprise that Chiron, Rachel Dare, the Oracle, and Mr. D also known as Dionysus. All of the misfits were watching on what was going to happen.<p>

Logan wasn't going to say anything as he watched Nico. He thought that Nico di Angelo had seen Lucifer before because when Chiron told them about who was going to arise seen in order to get what he was about to do.

"Chiron," The son of Hades said quietly. "I got an announcement."

"The floor is to you, Nico."

"Alright," Nico's voice left him.

Logan felt sad for the guy and he spoke up, "Lucifer is gathering up his army. Lord Hades has decided to join Sargeras."

Nico's head fell. The counselors started talking as if this was the most shocking news they ever heard. Annabeth stood as well as did Percy and Clarisse.

"This isn't right," Annabeth said. "Hades couldn't have done this in own will."

"The gods respect him, now. He doesn't have anything to gain from this." Percy added.

"What's wrong with him?" Clarisse demanded.

Nico had his head hanged. He didn't know all of the answers, but Logan did.

"Stop it all of you." Logan yelled.

Rachel nodded for him to continue. She knew she could trust him to deliver the messages that her gut was telling her. Chiron smiled as Logan took charged to defend Nico. Everyone looked at Logan as he stood from his spot on the floor.

"You guys are friends. Nico has information that we wouldn't know until we came face to face with Sargeras." Logan took a breath. "We have the forces to destroy this being once and for all, but we have to not fight with each other. The Greeks, gods, the Romans, vampires, the archangels, and the Queen's champions have to fight as one to destroy this power."

Chiron clapped, "Logan is right. We have to combine our forces with our brother demigods of the west. This world wouldn't fall if we have all of our forces."

All of the counselors nodded in agreement.

Leo smiled, "I'll get the ship ready."

"I'll Iris Message Reyna and Jason." Piper said.

The counselors rushed out of the Rec Room to tell their cabins about their war that was about to come. Nico sat at his chair as the other demigods left as well as Rachel, the rest of the misfits, and Chiron. Nico got up and walked to the door. The son of Hades looked at Logan, who was standing by the door with praise. He sighed.

"Nico, it's going to alright." Logan touched his shoulder.

"Logan, thank you."

"No mention it. What are friends for?" Logan let out his hand.

Nico took it. He muttered another _Thank You_. The planning for both sides started and it was going to be a battle that would go down in the history books or not.


	7. Heights, Frights, Fights: The War Begins

**Hey, hello my friends. The next chapter is mostly about the battle. I got very crazy news. I was trying to find a name for a future character of different story and I went to unique names. There was this one for powerful names and Sarah and Logan were on the lists for boy and girl. So, I thought that was cool so be ready to get Sargeras a good butt kicking by our favorite characters of my babysitter's a vampire and Percy Jackson series as well as heroes of Olympus.**

**Rick Riordan (c) Percy Jackson series & Heroes of Olympus**

**Disney, Télétoon, & Fresh TV (c) My Babysitter's A Vampire**

**Ocnarf (c) Johnny Evans, X Sonicblade, & John Shadow as well as the brilliant fight scenes**

**Me (c) Castor Demos, Theo Hawkins, Logan Brand, & Robin**

* * *

><p>Logan walked out the Big House. Something was bothering him. He was only thinking what Chiron told them, it's your fate to save this world. Logan hadn't been at the camp for long, but that doesn't mean he hadn't figured where everything was. He knew his walk wasn't going to disturbed by someone as no one was awake. Only thing that bothered him was that the Big Three wouldn't help. Some people would think he was crazy without a doubt. Greek gods yeah right and I'm God. Those people were as real as he was. He knew what he needed to get through this to get what he wanted. Logan never thought that he was very greedy. The knowing child had a lot on the brain. He couldn't think straight. The camps were coming together and the Romans would arrive anytime today. Leo and Piper went to get them. He smiled as trusted Leo and Piper to do the right thing. Camp Half-Blood was busy preparing for war again the evil God and his army. Logan wasn't one to think irrationally at things. This was probably what he wasn't doing at the moment.<p>

"Hey, Logan," someone called.

Logan turned around to Johnny against the Big House. He was holding a weapon that was straight with curved handle. Logan thought it was retractable.

"This is X Sonicblade. It's my own creation. I was guessing you weren't one of those hand-to-hand combat guys so here."

The weapon was pushed into Logan's grip. It was pretty amazing. The steel was streaming like it was starting its cooling process. The sword's handle was golden as in formed of something Logan hadn't a clue. Then something went twirled pass the two young men. The thing Logan and Johnny knew one of the cabins were on fire.

None of the campers knew the magical boundaries were down. They weren't ever down. A shadow appeared the ground as a ship dismounted on the sands. It was smoking as the doors opened. The Roman demigods as well as Leo and Piper were scattering. Johnny and Logan ran to the fallen ship. They looked up to see a larger ship.

"They're here." Johnny muttered.

"Oh gods, this is going to be good." Logan replied. "Romans, prepare for battle."

"Who's he?" One of the Romans asked Piper.

"He's our general." Piper shrugged. "He's nice. Logan's the knowing child."

"The legendary knowing child, Pipes? The same one, who lived centuries ago, is him." Jason, the blonde standing by Piper, said.

"No, but he's a descendant of him." Leo told the praetor.

Jason nodded. "Romans, prepare for battle. Follow the knowing child."

The dark haired girl stepped towards Logan and Johnny. The half-archangel jumped.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona. I am also a praetor of the Roman Fifth Legion."

"I'm Logan, the knowing child." Logan smiled. "I am whatever you want me to be person."

Jason and Leo chuckled. Reyna sighed as if he was an idiot or something unpredictable. Leo had a high-five with Logan.

"I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter or Zeus, you might recognize. It's great to have you on board, my friend." Jason let out his hand.

Logan smiled and shook Jason's hand. "Jupiter's Zeus' Roman counterpart like Camp Half-Blood is Camp Jupiter's Greek counterpart. I know things."

"That's great information." Jason grinned. "You are, Johnny, right?"

Jason faced Johnny and Johnny looked puzzled.

"I am." He nodded.

"See you two in battle. We, Romans, have to prepare the war is coming." Jason, Leo, and Piper ran off.

The war began.

"No way, there isn't to be damage at this place." Sarah cried.

Her eyes flashed red and flying like a meteorite launched to fight pushing and taking home to three monsters and smashing them against a nearby rock, land and shoot rays from his eyes struck each of the attackers.

"As always Johnny is released with brute force," says John Shadow disk and using a step of a god.

Johnny shot the portal and a smoke bomb clouding the vision of the monsters running through the smoke eliminating one by one to shock crouched and gave a blow to one that was hit head-on.

The boys threw the vampires using his strength and speed felled monsters without problems, while Robin looked at Ethan and Benny also helped with some fire power shots. Johnny pushed the sky at a monster and took him to heaven holding on to their hands and use it to make a turn and down to four on the floor, do not quite hit a punch in the face closely glittered against a cabin that had John for a hand grabbed his neck with his arm and apply pressure until it fell to the ground asleep as Logan take a spear he had and use it to push off and fall to that Chiron was attacking

Percy fought against a big, rocky called Trax that easily avoided the thrusts of the boy and the sword brake Annabeth he passed his chin, Johnny came to flying and hit him making him back a few meters followed by another but the warrior grabbed Logan's arm and crashed into the ground and attacked Percy but Logan take the sword and brake Trax patted giving it what to fly against falling into the deep lake.

"Though, it will take to heal up to the surface - ."

Just then a fist crashed into his stomach followed by a kick Johnny gave a jump and falling somersault before on tiptoe avoid a hit and kneed him in the jump and turn face but Trax grabbed his jacket and connect an incredible blow air bag that Johnny stayed on the ground looking at his stomach.

Logan ran for cover with Johnny. He dragged the half-archangel. Annabeth and Percy gave him cover. Johnny's blue eyes had a dull look that his soul gave up for good. Logan couldn't blame him. His chest was cut as blood was clearly dripping out of him each moment.

"Logan?" Johnny coughed. "Why would you help me?"

Logan put X Sonicblade into the ground and sighed.

"Johnny, no one needs to die today or any other day."

"But I brought Jesse, here." Johnny looked duller than before.

"Jesse is the least of my problems and my sister's. You're the problem, now, as you are trying to fight death."

"Logan, you're completely nuts. Did you know that your ancestor had the gift of healing?" Johnny smiled. "I think you have it, too."

Logan sighed as he thought about what Chiron meant that long ago. It wasn't something he could forget. Chiron told him that he needed to pray for things to happen, but this wasn't him.

'_Apollo, lord of healing, give me the powers to heal my friend._' He thought. '_I need to save him so we can finish this battle._'

Logan pushed his hands to the wound and his hands began to glow as they got near the wound. Johnny's eyes stared at Logan's hand as it reached his chest. Johnny's wound was healing and Logan's eyes became tiresome to keep opened. Johnny grabbed Logan and shook him.

"Hey, if I'm not dying, then you're not going faint on us, knowing child." Johnny yelled.

Logan's eyes popped open.

He smiled, "Alright, you got a match with destiny, Silverman. I'll get to the lord of darkness with Nico's help."

* * *

><p>The divine council was meeting. The GreekRoman gods were sitting at one end. The Asian religions gods were in middle with the Egyptians gods. The divine brothers were across the table of Zeus, the almighty.

"This meeting will start now." Jehovah yelled for all of them to hear. "I have been watching my brother grow in power but we need all of the powers of the gods in order to trap him in his cold prison."

"Thanks, brother." Sargeras smiled grimly.

"Jehovah," Zeus cried, "we have warned you for millennium."

The gods were in silence. None of them expected that the Greek king of Olympus was going to say that. It wasn't something that you could think that he would actually say if he was able to see. It wasn't something that none of the gods and goddesses wanted to get into. It wasn't their game, but if they destroy their homes, then they wouldn't exist. If Sargeras took over, who would actually have the guts to stop him? Would the demigods, heroes, and the Lady of the House's champions come to the rescue for them?

Logan called Sarah from the fighting as he had the plan that three of them would go to Olympus to talk to the gods at the Summit of the Universal Gods. It wasn't his intentions, but they had to do that or something bad would happen to that camp. That would be the end of the Greek camp.

"Nico, can you help?" Logan asked his newly acquired friend.

The Ghost King nodded in agreement. A shadow formed a portal to what looked like an alley by the Empire State Building or he new home of Olympus. The twins walked cautiously in the portal as if they didn't believe that the son of Hades knew how to manipulate shadows. The next they knew was that they went a block or so from the building. Both of them saw a smirk of Nico's face.

That wasn't that bad. Nico laughed.

"Next time, Nico, can you give us a little heads up before doing that." Sarah said.

"Pretty cool, dude," Logan smiled.

The vampire, knowing child and demigod headed for the Empire State Building., newly acquired home of the Greek gods of Olympus. The spiral doors were booming. People were walking in and out. No one of them was aware of what ancient powers were living over their heads, literally. It wasn't something Logan could get used to. Nico walked ahead when Sarah leaned over to whisper to her brother.

"Why do you trust him?" She whispered.

"I know he's very trustworthy. It wouldn't be the first time I'm right about these things." He smiled.

The twins caught up with the only son of Hades. The security guard was sleeping with a half read magazine on his stomach. Nico cleared his throat. Usually if someone did that usually people would give them the attention they wanted.

"Hey, I need to get the 600th floor." Nico demanded.

"We don't have a 600th floor. You have the wrong building."

The security guard sat up in his chair and looked at Nico as if he was trying to get him to go away. Maybe this was one dumb security guard because Logan didn't believe him at all.

"Listen, we are trying to change the fate of the Gods or we can't play your stupid game." Logan said bluntly. "I'm a descendant of a previous Oracle and can tell you things you only dreams would know."

The security guard laughed, "I like you, kid. I'll give you that."

"Okay, if you think I'm kidding, then ask me anything."

"Anything?" The security guard asked to be sure.

"Anything," Logan nodded.

"What is my favorite color?"

"Blue."

The security guard jaw flew open.

"What did I have for breakfast?"

"You had some donuts and coffee or 'the usual'."

The security guard looked as if Logan's words killed him.

"What did I do yesterday morning?"

"Wake up to nothing." Logan smirked.

"Fine, I believe you. How about you son of Hades any proof?"

Nico held his sword up and the predictable security guard nodded.

"How about you little miss?" He eyed Sarah with interest.

"She's a descendant too." Logan said quickly.

"I'm not sure. You have the gift and she doesn't."

"But she is related to Lokgan as much as I am." Logan pleaded. "She could kick your butt if you want proof."

The security guard gave the key quickly to Nico and the three dashed to one of the elevators. An elevator opened and Nico rounded to the buttons quickly. He inserted the key in the emergency key slot, which Logan thought it was interesting. The elevator jolted in the start and when the doors opened, they were there: OLYMPUS. Sarah was awestruck. Logan shrugged as if it was nothing as well as Nico walked out of the elevator. He knew this was the ending of the beginning. Sarah couldn't come out how many people see this place. She looked her brother as she saw that he was expecting this, but when? She couldn't have seen this without him. Logan followed Nico. It really surprised that Logan could go up with him to Olympus. Nico was sure that he was a descendant of a previous Oracle because normal mortals cannot pass through. Rachel could because she had permission as the Oracle to access.

"Come on, we got to get the throne room." Nico told them.

Logan nodded with his sister, who walked through the off limits of ancient world. The twins raced Nico as they followed him because he was only one of them that actually got to come here for business. Logan didn't want to believe in something he never saw for his own eyes, but he did believe that there was world out there that wasn't noticeable to normal mortal. They finally got the throne room, but there wasn't a soil anywhere. Only person in the room was a little girl, who was by the hearth. Her eyes were full of warmth. Her hair was a dark brown. She was in a brown dress. Logan was taking another look that he didn't believe who he was seeing for the fact.

"Hestia?" He hesitated.

"Hello young heroes." She smiled sweetly.

"Lady Hestia, where are the other gods?" Nico asked politely.

"They have left for the council hall for our guests." The goddess of hearth said. "Logan, beware of lies told in the council. Do not believe everything you hear in that meeting for the sake of the world."

Nico nodded and pulled on the knowing child's arm. Logan came out of his trance and looked around the room with the giant chairs. This couldn't be what the gods truly were. They were giants compared to them. Was it their true form? No, their true form was like a supernova. Sarah rolled her eyes and reached for his arm. She called his name, but no reply. The goddess chuckled at the curious mortal. Nico dropped Logan's arm. Sarah got impatient with her twin brother. She pinched him in the arm and he grabbed his arm.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I didn't do it that hard."

"That hard isn't that hard in vampire language. It was harder than that hard." Logan explained.

"You're nuts." Sarah smiled. "Come on, Nico lead on."

The son of Hades looked confused, but he shrugged it off. The twins and Nico walked through the courtyard. The demigod walked faster than the two. He was a man on mission right then, but Logan thought he was trying too hard to prove himself to himself and others. Then, they come to this door that Nico stopped and stepped back a bit judging what should he do now. Logan shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, there isn't any to be afraid of. You lead us here and you'll finish with us." Logan encouraged.

Nico nodded hesitantly.

"Logan is right, Nico. You are one of the heroes and you can't give up just like that." Sarah smiled. "You're braver than most guys I know."

Nico sighed as the twins were right. Nico stepped forward as did the twins. They all pushed the door to the meeting of the gods.

"Lookie here, Little Logan is all grown up." A teenage voice cried out.

A sandy blonde guy walked up to Nico, Logan, and Sarah. His eyes were blue as the sky is on a great day. It wasn't something Logan could have forgotten, but he hadn't a clue who this guy was and how he knew him.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm the God of Prophecy, the Sun, Archery, Music, Healing and I can't remember the rest. I'm the Great Apollo. There isn't a god greater than I. I'm the cool sun god." He smiled a blinding smile.

Logan looked at the son of Hades and asked silently with his hazel eyes, what was wrong with this guy. Nico casually shrugged, I don't know. Logan finally stopped talking silently with Nico when he noticed Sarah stepped back slightly.

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." Apollo smiled sweetly to Sarah.

"No." Logan stepped in between his sister and the god. "You can't have her. I won't let you."

Apollo frowned, "I suppose not. Logan, it's great to see you again."

"You too?" Logan was confused as he thought back to that flashback of his. Apollo was the guy, who was going up stairs and even then the sun god told him that he was who he was. He was surprised that the whole Olympian party was there.

"Oh, that's Logan." A voice squealed. "He's adorable. He looks like Lokgan. He was H.O.T. hot. Sarah, you got to give me the name of the conditioner you use."

"Aphrodite, this isn't a good time." A voice said rationally. "We have important matters."

"This is an important matter, Athena." Aphrodite called.

Logan rolled his eyes. Gods are just like teenagers or worst. He felt eyes on him as if they all knew what he thought. The feeling back away when a voice called out.

"You shall not hurt this mortal as he is one of my champions." Hera called.

"Great, the crazy lady," Logan muttered. "The mommy that wants everything prefect and tidy around the whole family."

Nico chuckled at that because Logan hit the nail on the head. There isn't anything Logan wanted to say to get their problem out.

"You are the knowing child. A voice came from the other side of the room. It was from Sargeras.

"Yes, I am." Logan nodded. "You aren't going to take over the world."

"You have not the first idea of this. Lucifer tricked me in believing that I would rule, but he wants to become the Supreme Leader." Sargeras explained.

"As I thought," Logan mumbled.

"What about Hades what did he do?" Nico asked loudly than he should have.

Hades stood, "I had to get near enough to hear Lucifer's demands. I'm very sorry, Nico."

Logan smiled slightly, "That's our mission: take down Lucifer. He eyed his sister. We did it once we can do it again."

"It would not be that easy, my friend." Jehovah spoke. "He has been working out these plans for the longest time. It did not start when he met you and your friends."

"Great," Logan said sadly. "We need your help then. They will destroy Camp Half-Blood and nobody is safe."

Zeus stroked his bread, "I am sorry, Logan. I have been watching you over the years and I know that you are ready for this."

Logan rolled his eyes, "We can't change your mind."

Athena laughed, "Theodore was right. You are truly new being as you are a descendent of the Oracle of Delphi. You know so much, but you want to change all of people's minds. I believe you can also have some healing abilities. You might change the world with attitude."

"I can change the world. That sounds very fun." Logan smirked.

"This is end of this Divine Council's meeting." Zeus summoned a lighting and thunder in the sky as in signaling the ending of the meeting.

"Nico, let's go back to camp and stop that arch-angel." Logan said with nods from his sister and friend.

* * *

><p>"Wow," said Benny as he took in foreigners thousand or so floating silently in the sky.<p>

"Who are you?" Silverman asked, ignoring Benny.

"I guess it is hoped that my reputation has declined in the thousand years since I've been away for humanity", he said, and lowered his hands and bowed grandly. "My name is Lucifer, supreme ruler of the universe."

"Not while I'm standing," said Silverman. He thought again, the name sounds familiar for some reason, until it clicks. "So you're the one who sent that demon to my father"

"I really am, "said Lucifer." If you look closely, I will do the same on this planet miserable. "

"No, no," roared and lunged forward Silverman. As the first blows beaten, the whole horde of invaders floated again to not get caught in the battle. Looks of anticipation grew in most of the faces that could show emotions. All eyes were glued to the struggle as Lucifer and Silverman fought.

The strength of the first blow, almost Silverman sent flying back he had come, the fight immediately feel like he had with John Shadow when it became briefly without power for a long time, as Lucifer appeared above him and tried to step on it to fall to the ground far below. He dodged and punched. The lack of Lucifer by inches and abroad has made a knee grace your abs of steel. Silverman whistled in surprise at the strength of the Archangel. Tried to dart away to try a new offensive, but Lucifer grabbed his foot and pulled him back.

"Uh uh," he quips with Lucifer, and then wrapped his tail tightly around the neck of Silverman. As Silverman came to try to pull the tail away, Lucifer sank a deep blow to the kidney Silverman. Silverman suddenly cried out in pain and cast out Lucifer, with a little kick. Like Lucifer stopped in the air, Silverman hit him full force with both fists clenched in front of him. He just did a little ways before Lucifer raised both fists above his head and slammed down the back of Silverman. He plummeted down and fell just outside the camp with a mighty crash that hit half of campers.

"Well, certainly stronger than I would have given you credit," said Lucifer, smiling to himself as Silverman flew back into the air to face him. "But I suggest you take this time to run far away."

"Never in my life," said Silverman. "It would not be the first to say those words to me, Lucifer. And I doubt that will be the last."

"No doubt we will see, now we will," said Lucifer, raised a hand. The horde of villains changed all impatiently waiting for the signal of Lucifer.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Silverman asked.

"My pets are getting a little anxious," Lucifer said with a smile. "While you and I continue our struggle enough, they will continue to remove this camp apart."

"This fight is between you and me, Lucifer," Silverman said angrily. "Let the earth and out of this camp out of it until it's over."

"The only way we will be able to stop them, Silverman," Lucifer said with another laugh, "is to stop me."

"You monster!" Silverman Lucifer screamed and ran, but before he could reach it, a hailstorm of energy lanced below the maelstrom swirling still, capturing the horde flight expansion.

Silverman and Lucifer watched the vampires who were with the demigods and heroes fought against the invaders. Silverman turned to Lucifer, knowing that Logan and other people should be able to handle things on their own.

"Well, then, Lucifer," said Silverman darkly without apparent restrictions on his face. "Are you ready to continue?"

Lucifer smiled. "Of course. Do you prefer air or ground?"

Silverman's eyebrows rose slightly. "Air".

"Very well." He looked around and then pointed to the clear air space not too far. "Follow me."

The two went to that place flying one behind the other to get there.

The fight was still on the ground hits the rocks broken by the impact, beating and avoided each other. Silverman released a blow to his hand and grabs her arm as he hits back at Archangel. Lucifer gets angry and flies up to high speed with an urge Silverman takes turns throwing away Lucifer, who manages to recover by the time you could receive a tremendous blow to the abdomen that responds with a bang by sending away the hybrid before hitting him several times. Lucifer looks to Silverman and kicks him in the head the exchange punches and kicks flying over the area coming to a nearby lake, in a careless Silverman. Lucifer sends the water at one stroke. Johnny give leftover water feels Lucifer is not close and the coup fighting at high speed in the water, beating their coming flew near where troops fought. Silverman takes a hit but rotates on axis or in the air and jumping down various distances followed by Lucifer coming to a rocky area.

They land on the ground even Lucifer throws punches flying inches Silverman is forced to back would start to cover a super speed avoiding and stopping several, had to change strategy, and in doing so dropped a hit connects you kick in the face of the archangel who walked away.

"Not bad, for a hybrid archangel."

Silverman decided to release its maximum power or at least part of their aura white rose is more and more its energy mixed with the angelic aura around the camp trembled mystic looking an earthquake and hurricane that sent everyone flying.

"Let's see what you can do."

Lucifer river and attacked the coup Silverman avoid tumbling backwards, while both arms was covered with a kick that sent away some rocks. He gave Lucifer elbow strike with his right arm and hit with the left striking the right to Silverman. They were giving themselves to sheer force on the spot. Lucifer's style was based on avoidance and hit what was useful against a direct attack based fighters like him, but lacked by the elegance Silverman avoid a hit and use his arm to pull Lucifer neck bashing down as he grabbed a struggle of forces gradually gained Lucifer. Lucifer disappeared from the sight of these beating his appearing and disappearing at a supersonic speed that was direct and short that was heard by the gods.

An impressive fight was being taken on in the air near the camp to finish near the atmosphere generated by the force of storms blew. Silverman is trapped in a blue sphere of mind but manages to stop a golden ball giant Death Ball of Lucifer with his heat vision ending in a draw. Lucifer being an angel cannot be exorcised. The expansive force throws away Silverman and Lucifer.

"Sarah, go find Johnny." Logan asked his sister.

Sarah could contain her bloodlust or better than Erica or Rory. Sarah come flying towards where they had been fighting Silverman and Lucifer. The combat area they chose was a complete mess now shattered and broken, with massive waves covering the place of water and rain that remained following the battle in heaven. Silverman was not far underground, which clearly was unconscious, but still alive as breathing heavily. His clothes were dirty and torn crumpled parts that covered the shoulders a few scrapes. Bag to lift the arm, blood accumulated in the mouth and on the floor below. Sarah looked blood, but resisted his brother asked her to help him because it was trust. Although the idea that her brother had didn't involve Johnny to intimidate bleed.

"It will go nowhere." Lucifer was in the air had several wounds on the body and blood flowed from his mouth, but showed no signs of fatigue. "This hybrid has hurt me and even stopped my ball of energy I to finish them."

Then a hand emerged and appeared to be huge

"Sargeras," announced Johnny and Lucifer.

"I'm here really is an astral projection this camp is a nexus point, where the gods can communicate in peace. I have seen his fights and passed my test."

"You mean ... that ... we were you watching, hmm ... measuring our strengths and weaknesses?" Johnny was held by Sarah.

"I guess ... that has proven themselves worthy, congratulations Silverman gave it your best and you manage to avoid a nuclear holocaust my servant, just like your friends, have earned my respect as enemies worthy."

"My lord, let me finish them."

"No, the mission was to test; I passed my test fails to live because I feel that will be fun. Their suffering will be seeing how they were used as puppets in my chess game as I am so strong it could kill Lucifer Silverman and a slap after the great battle, my max power so that they know it is superior to Jehovah, who if I'm looking at., I challenge you to come. Come, I vouch for that my brother does not come."

Logan ran to Johnny and heard what the future ruler of the entire world.

"But you said that you wouldn't do such thing." Logan said.

"I am very sorry, but you know us, villains, we are very convincing." The godly force said. "You mortals are very easy to manipulate."

"Sargeras, this is a fight you cannot win."

"You cannot get the other gods to see this." The dark lord laughed evilly. "None of those baboons will believe a mere mortal like you, _knowing child_."

Logan's anger rose as he remembered Hestia's warning, _Logan, beware of lies told in the council. Do not believe everything you hear in that meeting for the sake of the world_. Logan should have known about this, but his emotions were everywhere. He couldn't think right. All he was mad at was him. He didn't see this coming or happening so easy. How could they trick him like that? What about Hades did trick him too? Hades wasn't much of an enemy. If Nico told him right, then they didn't have anything to worry about.

"Goodbye, _heroes_." The dark lord summoned the shadows and walked through them.

"Goodbye, _Silverman_. _Knowing child_, I am coming for you next." Lucifer laughed darkly when he told Logan and Johnny that.

"Why you?" Johnny snarled.

"Lucifer, this isn't the last part of the battle." Logan said. "United you will fall with your master."

Johnny spaced out. Logan looked at him and wasn't surprised that he wasn't dead. If he died, then Sargeras and Lucifer would have paid dearly. Logan raised the sword, X Sonicblade, and promised the gods that he wouldn't rest until Lucifer and Sargeras were gone. As the two heads of the army left, also their minions did. Percy and Annabeth were bruised and cuts ran down their legs and arms. Most of the campers were alive or injured. Some of them fight bravely and died in battle like some true Greeks and Romans. The wounded needed tending. Now, all they had to do was wait, which to Logan takes like forever to him. Some of the cabins were damaged like Cabin 1 or Zeus' Cabin. The marble was in pieces and this meant war, Logan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>How ya like that? More is to come. Just a few chapters left. The biggest fight scene is coming up and Logan is going make Sargeras pay for what he had done. What do you think the Olympian gods would do knowing this? I don't know so wait and see. <strong>

**Aaron **


	8. After We All Going Somewhere In The End

Healing the wounded and rebuilding was starting. The camp looked like it was a site of A-Bomb explosion. One question that none of them knew was where Sargeras was going to strike next. The Apollo Cabin was heading the healing process of the heroes. Will Solace was heading his half-siblings. The Athena Cabin was heading on the rebuilt as well as cooperation with Leo's cabin. Everyone else was scattered around the camp. Clarisse and Chris, son of Hermes, were getting the dead warriors ready for the honor ceremony. Logan wanted help so much, but Chiron told him and Johnny keep up their energy for finishing the war of hell's rising.  
>Logan sighed as he laid in one of the lawn chairs in front of the Big House. He couldn't do anything that could help the camp. That truly depressed Logan. He was useless at these times. All of his friends were gathering the viral parts of rebuilding. Hours went by fast as the sun was saying goodbye and the helloing of the moon was being heard. Logan felt as lost as when he arrived to the camp.<p>

The head counselors, the praetors, the two camp advisors, the Oracle, some others and himself were there. It was Roman and Greek gathering. Some of the others were centurions like Percy's distant relative or 'brother', Frank Zhang. Frank wasn't your average son of Mars because he wasn't like the other kids of Ares/Mars. Clarisse and Frank were polar opposites. Logan wasn't surprise by this at all. The only one that didn't like anyone at table, especially Logan, was the centurion of the first cohort, Octavian. He was like the modern version of the Auger, the Roman's version of the Oracle. Logan rolled his eyes. Everyone else from Camp Jupiter was happy with their Greek half-siblings. Some of them were descendants of those gods. The son of Mars was a descendant of Poseidon. That would explain the relation to Percy as he was the son of Poseidon. He wasn't curious enough to ask anymore than he would. As their numbers increased, instead of the Ping-Pong table, they used the dining pavilion for their meeting. Most of cabins were already taken by sleep. The moaning over the deaths was extinguished. It was what happened with the greats. Logan smiled. Death wasn't a bad thing always.

"Let's get started by a count of our numbers." Chiron suggested.

Reyna stood. "The Romans had gone from several hundreds to two hundred. It is very sad to see them fall, but the Roman's motto, Aut vincere aut mori. Conquer or die."

"I see." Chiron nodded.

Annabeth stood. "Some of ours die. It was a very small percent, unlike Reyna's numbers."

The old centaur nodded sadly. Annabeth was trying to hold back tears for her fallen friends. Logan frowned as he felt as if he was one of them, who died. It could only be a very few lives to be gone to protect their follow warriors. He couldn't keep a smile on his face as it was too depressing. Logan was watching of them. Someone nudged him with their elbow. He looked to his right and the newly befriended son of Hades was sitting right next to him.

"Hey." Nico said.

"Hey, Nico," Logan smiled a bit, 's_omeone to talk to, great!_'

"Are you alright?"

Logan nodded fakery.

"You're lying." Nico whispered. "Come on, I'm your friend. Aren't I?"

"You are. Nico, it's nothing."

It's something. Nico pointed out.

Nico was right. Logan knew he couldn't actually act like it wasn't something. He knew Nico could be a great friend if he was gave the chance. His mind raced as the meeting was forgotten. Their battle plan weren't as complicate as Logan's plans are.

"I'll tell you after this." Logan whispered.

Nico nodded and smiled slightly in victory.

The meeting ended with progress. They took their armies and divided them into division with a general. Logan, Reyna, Johnny, Annabeth, Percy and Jason were going to have a division. Octavian marched off. They had assignments to guard the boundaries. The first guards were going to Logan and Nico. At midnight, they would change, but now, they wait. Logan was blowing bubbles. Nico was making a fire, which Logan was against it for a few.

"Hey, we can take anything that would dare challenge us." Nico laughed.

"That's very funny, Nico."

Logan's friends, Johnny, Jesse and Mr. Shadow were to sleep in the Big House. Reyna, Hazel, Frank and Jason headed to Poseidon's cabin with Percy as well as the others were to their assigned cabins. Most of the Romans headed to those Cabin Two because Juno or Hera, whatever, was truly who had the most space in camp. Some went to their legacies' cabins like Frank.

"What were you thinking, Logan?"

"About those campers that lost their lives." Logan said looking up to the stars. "You know, I like this place."

"Mostly, everyone would agree with you about that."

Logan knitted his eyebrows. "Hey, can you promise me that you won't die in this war?"

"Why would I promise that?"

Logan sighed, "I won't survive this."

Nico wanted to yell at him about that, but he couldn't. The Ghost King nodded, "I'll do it."

"Thanks."


End file.
